That New Kid
by legoboyaz1
Summary: Samuel Hernandez has moved to the town of Royal Woods. After meeting Lincoln at the arcade, he befriends him. When he starts school at that same place as four of his older sisters, he quickly falls in love with Leni. Will he be able to win over Leni's affections? Or will his love life be over before it begins? Leni x OC Rated T for language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start this story, I just want to say that it might not be the best story in the world. In fact, it might be really shitty. I would like constructive criticism, but no flaming. Also, this starts kind of slow. Just go with it. Thank you.**

Samuel Hernandez looked out of the car for the millionth time at the landscape that was passing by him. He already saw many different landscapes from the scorching hot deserts of the southwestern U.S., to the tall jagged Rocky Mountains, to the Great Plains of the Midwest, to the destination he was headed to; Royal Woods, Michigan. He saw that the town wasn't as small as he thought, but it wasn't big enough to be called a city. He knew that it was in between Flint and Detroit. Samuel didn't like the idea of the crime ridden city being so close to his home. However, his parents assured him that hardly any crime happened in the small town of Royal Woods.

Samuel was a 16-year-old Hispanic male with black hair and brown eyes. He was somewhat tall and was of average built. He also had some muscles; they weren't small, but they weren't big either. He wore a black shirt that said "Grand Canyon State Est. 1912" in red and yellow and had on some jean shorts. He also wore white vans with socks. He wore a pair of glasses and had some stubble growing in. His skin wasn't brown like some other Hispanics. In fact, most people stated that he looked white. Samuel personally didn't care about his race being mistaken.

Samuel still was sad and somewhat irritated that he had to move to a new place. He didn't want to move out of the state, much less, halfway across the country. He had finished his sophomore year of high school in Phoenix, Arizona. His mom was divorced, and he was the only child of the family. Afterwards, she got engaged to a man she met, and they decided to move to the small town of Royal Woods.

When his mother told him about the move, Samuel was in a mood the rest of the day. In reality, he was secretly terrified of having to move to another place. He didn't want to move from all of his friends that he had made at his old school. Sure, he could still keep in touch with them since he had a phone just like most other kids in America; he just didn't want to have to move on and start over at a different high school. After all, he didn't know if the kids at his new school would accept him or not. What if he didn't make any new friends? What if the girls think he is just a nerd? Would anyone even talk to him?

The car started to move slower than it usually did for the past few hours which could only mean one thing; they were arriving at their house. Samuel sighed; partially because he was nervous and partially because he knew he had to help move the stuff into the house. Thankfully, they only had to move their personal stuff; his stepdad had hired movers to move the big, heavy things like furniture.

The car pulled up at the house and Samuel observed it. It wasn't too bad. The house was two stories and was actually quite big. It had two bedrooms; one a master bedroom and the other a regular. He went inside and observed the interior of the house. To the right of him was the door to the garage. To the left of him was the kitchen with a sliding glass door with a medium sized backyard. Upstairs, was the master bedroom and the regular bedroom at the other end of the hall. Next to the regular bedroom was the bathroom and the washer and dryer room. He started to take his personal belongings out of the car and into his room. The movers had finished in about three hours. All they had to move was the couch, refrigerator, washing machine, dryer, beds, tables, and chairs.

It took Samuel a little less than an hour to take everything out of the boxes and put them away. After everything was done, Samuel called to his mom, "Hey mom, I'm going out for a while!". His mother responded "OK! Just make sure your back in time for dinner! School starts next week!"

Samuel cringed. He didn't want to think about school because it made him anxious. Samuel was somewhat popular at his old school. He hated the thought of being one of the snobby rich kids at his school and rejected their invitations to join their group of friends. Instead, he very unorthodoxly hung out with both nerds and the average people at his school. He just couldn't stand the thought of those stupidass gringos who always brag about their mansion or treating the underclassmen and unpopular kids with disrespect. He knew what it was like to not be able to have a lot of money which is part of the reason why he was able to empathize with the nerds and average people.

He made sure to put on a jacket and some jeans since he knew Michigan was freezing compared to the hot as hell 115-degree Fahrenheit days in the summer. That was another reason Samuel didn't want to move. He had despised the cold more so than the hot dry air of Arizona. To give a comparison, Samuel would say that every time he would step outside of a building in the middle of summer in Arizona, it would feel like an oven opened right in front of him that had just finished baking something. With Michigan, however, he felt as if it was the opposite; like a freezer had been opened right in front of him.

He must have walked for about 20 minutes before seeing a location that caught his interests. It was called Gus Game and Grub pizza. Samuel liked arcades and pizza, so therefore he went inside of the building to play some games. Little did he know that this would change his life forever.

 **So that's the first chapter. Before you people get mad at me, I just want to tell you that yes, the Louds will be involved in this story. You must remember I am just a beginner and I plan for this story to be maybe 10 chapters with probably 2-3 thousand words per chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In this Chapter Samuel meets Lincoln and talks to him. Also, Ronnie Anne didn't move to her family in this story. Enjoy!**

Samuel opened the door to Gus Game and Grub and walked inside. It wasn't a big arcade. Samuel expected it to be kind of small, however. After all, he did move from a big urban city to a somewhat rural town. He noticed that there weren't that many people in there. There were only two children who looked to be 11 years of age. One of them was a white boy with white hair. He wore an orange polo shirt with blue jeans. He also wore a pair of white sneakers with red stripes. The other kid was a young African American male. He had an afro and wore a yellow and blue striped shirt. He also had on black tennis shoes and black pants.

Samuel wanted to make new friends that were around his age, but he knew he had to start somewhere. So, he walked up to the two boys who were talking about the game they had just finished playing. He said to them, "Hello." The boys jumped and shouted in fear as they didn't hear Samuel walk up to them. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to introduce myself to you two. I'm Samuel Hernandez. I'm new to this town and I wanted to explore it."

Lincoln was thinking what Samuel had said. He knew that Samuel was a bit older than them looking to be around 16 years old. He also knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to make a new friend. Lincoln knew with a high schooler with them, they would be invincible from bullies and protected in general. That wasn't the only reason he wanted to be his friend. He had also seemed like an interesting person in general. Not a whole lot of people moved to this small town; in fact, the last time someone did was around 5 years ago.

Clyde had the same thoughts as Lincoln, so it was no surprise that they both introduced themselves, rather zealously, at the same time to Samuel. "Hi! I'm Lincoln Loud/Clyde McBride!" they both said.

"It's nice to meet the both of you." Samuel said. He heard his stomach rumble rather loudly. Samuel rubbed his stomach. "Boy, I sure am hungry. Do you guys want to get something to eat?" he asked the two boys. Lincoln and Clyde heard their stomachs growling too. "Yeah we worked up an appetite playing all of those arcade games." Lincoln answered. "Ok then. Lunch is on me."

The three boys had ordered two slices of pizza and a medium soda. Samuel payed for the bill like he promised and they all made their way to the table. "So, tell us about yourself Samuel." Lincoln said.

After swallowing the bite of pizza, Samuel responded back to them. "Well I'm from Phoenix, Arizona. I just turned 16 years old last month. I am Hispanic, and before you ask, yes I do speak fluent Spanish." "Wow, another Hispanic kid. I know a couple of them and one is your age Samuel." Lincoln said with a surprised tone. He knew Bobby would be pleased to know there was another Spanish speaker in the town as him. "Yeah. So, where was I? Oh right. Anyways I'm a single child and I live with my mom." Samuel said. Lincoln was curious as to what happened with his father, so he decided to ask him. "Why doesn't your father live with you, Samuel?" "My parents are divorced." Samuel simply stated. Lincoln immediately felt bad for asking. "Oh, wow I'm sorry." "Its all good man. The divorce wasn't that bad. My parents just felt like they didn't love each other anymore. It was a rather peaceful divorce."

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before speaking again. "So, why don't you tell me about yourself, Lincoln? What's your family like?" Lincoln took a sip before responding to Samuel's question. "Well, I live with all of my sisters. I'm the only boy in the family." Samuel felt sorry for Lincoln. Growing up without and other masculine influence besides your father was kind of hard. And Samuel should know. "How many sisters do you have, Lincoln?" "Ten." Lincoln replied nonchalantly.

Samuel almost spit out his soda. "Jesus Christ!" he nearly shouted. "Haven't your parents ever heard of birth control?!" Samuel joked. Lincoln laughed. "Yeah, I've heard that joke so many times before, but it never gets old. You should meet my sister Luan. She would appreciate your sense of humor."

Samuel chuckled. "Well, does she go to high school?" he asked. "Yeah she starts this school year."

"Who are your other sisters?"

"There's Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily."

"Wow your sibling's names all start with the letter L."

"Yeah. Anyway, Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan all go to high school. Lynn goes to middle school and Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa go to elementary school with me."

"Interesting. Being in a large family must be pretty stressful for you. You probably get no privacy and your sisters must gang up on you all the time."

"Yeah. Even though they constantly cause me both physical pain and irritation, I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Samuel turned to Clyde. "So, what about you Clyde? What is your home life like?"

Now while Clyde thought that Samuel seemed like a nice guy, he was hesitant to tell him about his two homosexual parents. He knew that the majority of America was fine with homosexuality, but there were still assholes out there who would beat up anyone who was any sexual orientation than what was considered "normal." Also, he was bullied by some kids at his school for having two dads.

Lincoln knew about this as well and was worried at how Samuel would respond. "Um, well, I would prefer not to say." Samuel quirked an eyebrow in confusion. Suddenly it dawned on him. "Clyde, do you have two homosexual parents?" he asked. Clyde seemed really nervous and timidly stuttered. "Y-Y-Yeah." "Clyde, look at me." Samuel commanded. He turned to look at Samuel who surprisingly smiled. "Clyde, I don't care who a person is, what he does or where they're from. As long as they treat me right, I'll do the same to them. I would never judge my friends for whatever reason." Clyde smiled at Samuel and so did Lincoln. "Samuel. Did you just call us your friends?"

"Of course! Do you think we should hang out sometime soon?"

"Sure!"

"Ok!"

Samuel pulled out his phone. He saw the time and his eyes bulged out. "Holy shit! I got to go home guys. I have to get ready to go to school next week." He turned to leave but then stopped and turned back. "Hey, do you guys have cell phones?" Samuel inquired. "Yeah." Lincoln and Clyde replied. "Do you guys want to exchange numbers?" "Of course!"

The two kids exchanged numbers with Samuel and texted to see if it worked. It did, and Samuel opened the door and left the arcade to go home. "Bye guys! I'll see you later!" "See you later Samuel!"

Lincoln was super excited to finally have another friend join them in their crew. And he was in high school too! "Aw man Samuel was so cool today, wasn't he?" Clyde said enthusiastically. "Yeah! He will be able to all sorts of fun things with us!" Lincoln said. "He can drive us to places and he might let us hang out with his other high schooler friends!" Clyde replied happily. "At their parties!" Lincoln added excitedly.

"Eeeeee!" they both said joyfully.

"We've got a new friend! We've got a new friend!" They didn't realize with their chanting and dancing that they had arrived at Lincoln's home and his sisters saw them. The sisters cringed, and Lincoln cleared his throat awkwardly. "So, I'll see you later then Clyde." "Yeah, you too, buddy."

After Clyde ran off to his house, Lincoln went inside the house and started texting his new friend Samuel. His sisters were all sitting in the living room watching their favorite show, _The Dream Boat. "Who will Jane pick next? Who will go overboard? Find out, when we return, on the dream boat!"_

"I literally hope Janet picks Brad. He is so romantic." Lori said dreamily. "No way! He's too cheesy. I like Greg. He is really strong." Lynn countered. "I like Jonathan. He is, like, totes fashionable." Leni said. "I like Ivan." Lucy stated. "Ugh he's creepy" Lola said disgusted. "I know." Lucy responded. Lori turned to Lincoln. "What about you, twerp? Who do you think she should pick?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. She should pick whomever she wants."

The other sisters stared at each other. They knew Lincoln was not paying attention. "Okay Lincoln what gives?" Lori asked. "You've been on that phone ever since you got home." "Yeah bro. Are you hiding something from us?" Luna questioned.

Lincoln didn't want to tell them that he had a new friend who was a high schooler. He knew that the girls would harass him because the new kid would seem intriguing and mysterious. He decided to lie about it though. "Uh, there's nothing to see here." Lincoln tried to hide the phone from the girls behind his back. They all just glared at him. The atmosphere was so tense you could hear a pin drop. "Lincoln, we won't ask this twice. What are you looking at?" Lori demanded.

Lincoln decided to run to his room. This turned out to be a big mistake. As soon as he ran, Lori shouted "GET BACK HERE TWERP!" They all proceeded to chase him around the house. They eventually cornered Lincoln. Lynn tackled him with a typical wrestling move. The other girls plucked the phone out of his hand. Lincoln was struggling to get Lynn off him, but it was no use. The other girl was too strong to let him escape. "WAIT!" Lincoln shouted. The girls stopped and looked at him. Lincoln's cheeks burned bright red as he knew this would damage his reputation. "I was…looking at…porn." Lincoln sheepishly lied.

Lori, however, didn't believe him. She opened his phone and saw a contact she hadn't before. "Who is this 'Samuel' person Lincoln? And why is he older than you? Come to think of it, I've never seen this person before." The other girls glared at Lincoln as they waited for an answer.

Lincoln sighed, defeated, and knowing his secret was out. He was also slightly irritated by the fact that his sisters meddled in his life yet again. "Ok, Ok. Samuel was a new kid whom I met at the arcade. Clyde and I befriended him." The other girl's glares softened. Then, they all squealed in delight. "Lincoln, why didn't you tell us you had a new friend?" Lucy asked. "Yeah and the fact that he's new. We could all hang out with him." Lana stated.

Lincoln paused for a moment and thought. "Well, I didn't want the same thing to happen with the sleepover incident with Clyde. After all, not everyone can handle eleven siblings." His sisters thought about it and they knew he had a point. "Fair enough Lincoln. When is he coming over?" Lori asked. "I talked to him and he said he wants to come over first school weekend. He will be going to your guy's high school." Lincoln said. The girls were excited to meet Lincoln's new friend.

Afterwards, Lincoln yawned. "I don't know about you ladies, but I'm going to hit the hay." All of his sisters could not agree more as they went to their respective rooms. The younger siblings went to bed while the older siblings stayed up, for once looking forward to the beginning of a new school year and not dreading it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry about the long wait. I've been busy with life in general and I'll only get busier as I go back to college this next semester. So, my updates might be a bit sporadic, but I promise you guys I** _ **will**_ **finish this story. Without further ado, read on and review!**

Samuel had an uneventful last week of his summer. He merely went to the arcade a couple of times, but for the most part, he explored the town of Royal Woods. The town was surprisingly bigger than what he had initially imagined it to be. He saw that there were a few plazas, restaurants, shops; hell, it even had its own mall!

He was in a rather anxious mood. Today would be the first day at going to Royal Woods High School and that would obviously make any teen nervous. He had no idea what the kids would think of him or if he would make any friends. Did Royal Woods even have cute girls like back in Arizona? Samuel was always into blonde girls, but he didn't know if the school had any blondes.

Getting up out of bed, his parents greeted him with the usual pleasantries. Samuel wasn't one to talk about his anxieties to his parents; so, when they asked him about school, he just responded saying that he wasn't worried at all.

Hanging out with Lincoln was cool and all, but he really wanted to hang out with friends that were his age. He hadn't met Lincoln's older sisters yet, but he was sure he would get along with them when he went to visit the next weekend.

He went back to eating his cereal. After he was finished, he washed the dishes then put them away. He had already gotten his backpack ready and had charged his phone the previous night so that way he could potentially add some friends, and if he was lucky, girl's numbers to his contacts.

Samuel had already looked up the location of where the school was located. He planned to walk there as it would only take him twenty minutes to get there. He finished getting ready by brushing his teeth, taking a shower, and getting dressed all in the span of half an hour. He looked at the clock; it was 8:30!

"Oh shit!" He swore under his breath because he would be in huge trouble if his mom heard him. School started at 9:00. He had to hurry up and get the hell out of there or else he would be late. Since walking might take too long, he asked his mom for a ride. She agreed, and he quickly went to school.

When Samuel arrived at school, it was 8:45 a.m. He sighed in relief as he had plenty of time to make some new friends and talk to people. He waved and said bye to his mom and she sped off in the car, so she could get to work.

Samuel looked around. The campus was quite big for a small town high school. He decided to just go to the hallway, put his stuff in his locker, and then go to his classroom. Upon arriving at his locker, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a girl who was blonde with a blue streak in her hair. She had a white shirt with a blue leather jacket on top. She also had on a very dark red pair of ripped jeans with a belt and dark purple boots.

"Hey, I don't think I've seen you around here before." The girl said.

"Uh no. I just moved here this past summer." Samuel said.

"Oh really! Where from?" she asked, now genuinely curious about the new kid.

"I'm from Arizona." Samuel responded.

"Wow! That's really far!"

"Yeah, its quite a move. I didn't catch your name."

"Oh! It's Samantha. But everybody calls me Sam."

"What a coincidence. My name is Samuel."

After Samuel put away his materials, he pulled out his schedule and pointed to the first class for the day.

"Hey Sam, do you know where this class is located?"

She read the class name and number and nodded.

"Yeah! I can take you there."

"Thanks. You are the nicest person in this school that I've met so far."

"Aww, thanks Samuel. But I wouldn't say that I'm the nicest person."

Samuel raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh really? Who would that be?" He inquired.

"Leni Loud. She is a sweetheart but she's…not that bright."

Samuel frowned. He didn't like it when people judged other people; especially when it was based on pure ignorance.

"How do you know her?"

"I date one of her sisters, Luna Loud."

"Oh ok. Wait which lunch do you have this year?"

"Second."

"Oh, that's good. I have the same lunch as you. Would it be okay if I sat with you and your friends at lunch?"

"Sure! I'll sometimes sit with Luna and her sisters. Ill introduce you to them when the time comes."

The bell rang suddenly signaling that they had 10 minutes to get to class. They both waved at each other and went to their respective first classes.

Samuel had an eventful morning. He had quickly become popular with the other students because he was from Arizona and he was good looking and nice. When the time came for second lunch, he was really relieved to have many people treat him nice. He was looking for Sam though. He wanted to meet the last few girls that he hadn't up to that point.

"Samuel!"

He heard a girl and turned to see her waving her hands to signal him to come over and sit.

He went over to the table and took a seat. There were six kids sitting there. One girl had short blonde hair that went down to her neck. She wore a blue tank top with khaki pants. She was currently making out with her boyfriend whom was a Mexican American guy. He had on a white shirt with a green coat and blue jeans. There was Sam with whom Samuel assumed was her girlfriend, Luna. Luna looked to have a short brown hair with paperclip earrings and freckles. She was wearing a purple shirt with a skull on it and a purple skirt to match. The other two kids looked to be freshmen. The girl was wearing a shirt with a pink flower on it and her skirt was yellow. She had brown hair which was pulled up into a ponytail. She was holding hands with a white kid with brown hair and a white and blue shirt. He had a pair of black trousers on.

Samuel introduced himself to everybody. "What's up guys? My name is Samuel. What are your names?"

Lori and Bobby spoke up at the same time and said "I'm Lori/Bobby. Nice to meet you."

Lori gasped and said "Oh boo boo bear. We said the same thing at the same time. Its like were literally meant to be."

"I couldn't agree more babe," said Bobby as he continued to make out with Lori.

Samuel just chuckled and high fived Sam. "What's up Sam?"

"Hey Samuel."

"I assume this is your girlfriend Luna."

"Yep."

Samuel turned to Luna and extended his hand. "I'm Samuel. Its really nice to meet you Luna."

"The pleasures all mine, mate," Luna responded in a faux British accent.

Samuel turned to the last girl and extended his hand. "What's up? I'm Samuel."

Luan extended her hand. Samuel shook it only to be shocked a second later.

"It's quite a _shocker_ that we have a new kid here!" She did her signature laugh and Benny joined in too. "Good one, Luan!" He proceeded to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Samuel just shook his head, but he was smiling. He had felt as if there wasn't everybody at the table.

Samuel suddenly remembered and was about to ask where the other sister was, when he suddenly heard a voice say, "Hey guys. What did I miss?"

When Samuel turned to look at the girl, his heart skipped a beat. She was the most beautiful girl he had seen at that point in his life. She had long flowing silky blonde hair with a perfect face that seemed it was sculpted by angels. Her eyes were the most sparkling pair of green emeralds he had seen. Her nose was the perfect shape and size. The girl had the biggest and most lovely smile thrust upon her flawless face. She had the sexiest figure he had ever seen; her curvaceous figure was like that of the goddess Venus. Her hips were wide and her legs curvy. Her breasts were the largest, yet satisfactorily proportionate pair he had ever seen on a girl. She was wearing a light green dress with sunglasses on top of her head.

To say she was perfect would be an understatement to Samuel. She was as if she was the physical personification of beauty and purity put into one teenage female.

Samuel opened his mouth to say something but could only manage to say, "Ba, ba, ba, ba." That was all Samuel could say before he had a nosebleed and passed out. The others reacted in disgust.

 **Well that was interesting. Samuel got to meet everybody especially Leni. What do you think will happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry about the lack of updates. Like I said, college is very time consuming so to make up for it there will be a couple of new chapters this week, including this one. Enjoy!**

Samuel woke up from his fainting. He was groggy and could not seem to remember where the hell he was. He seemed to be in a nurse's office at school. He heard talking between some of his friends and the nurse.

 _Okay, let's see. I was at school. I met a new friend whose name was Sam. At lunch I sat down with her. Then-_. His thoughts abruptly ended when he thought of that gorgeous blonde girl who he saw.

 _Fucking great._ He thought to himself. _I made a complete ass of myself in front of the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes upon._ Samuel hoped he wasn't too obvious with the way he acted.

Leni, however, wanted to check on Samuel. She felt like she had something to do with his current predicament and decided to make sure he was okay.

She went down the hallway and went into the room.

Samuel almost fainted again when he saw the beautiful girl enter the room. However, he kept his cool and breathed slowly to calm himself.

Leni spoke up. "Hey, are you feeling okay? I was worried that you were hurt when you started bleeding."

Samuel responded. "Oh no worries. I just thought I saw a, uh, spider- ". Before he could finish the sentence, Leni screamed at the top of her lungs and shouted "SPIDER!". Samuel quickly tried to calm her down.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down." Samuel held onto her hands to calm her down. "It's going to be alright." Leni looked into his eyes and saw that he had the most beautiful brown eyes. She was totally enamored by them. Leni didn't realize it at first, but he was a really cute, handsome boy. With his soft brown eyes, his somewhat muscular build, his nice combed hair.

Leni had stumbled upon many cute boys before, but this kid, he was absolutely handsome.

Leni blushed and realized something.

"Um." She said.

"What's wrong?"

"You're still holding onto my hands."

Samuel blushed and to his embarrassment his hands were still holding onto Leni's. "Oh, um sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Don't be." Leni assured him. "It was actually kind of nice."

They both looked at each other and then glanced away blushing.

"I didn't get your name." Samuel told her.

"You can't take my name from me. However, I can tell you what it is." Leni responded.

Samuel quirked an eyebrow. After a second, he understood what she was talking about.

"Oh no I'm just asking you what your name is. It's a figure of speech." Samuel told her.

Leni looked confused as if he actually didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

 _Oh boy. She is one of 'those' girls, huh._ Samuel thought to himself. "I mean it's a saying. Something people use to make their phrases sound more interesting."

"Oh okay. Most people get annoyed when I can't understand them and will tell me to forget it." Leni said with a cheery tone, with a hint of sadness.

Samuel felt bad for her. He didn't like it when people judged others based off of initial appearances and from what he could see, this was just the tip of the iceberg for her.

He put his hand on her shoulder and told her, "Listen, I don't know who these people are that are being mean to you but let me assure you this: I will not be mean to you. I'm willing to be friends with you if you want, uh." He still didn't get her name and Leni picked up quickly.

"Oh, my name is, like, Leni." Leni said with a nice friendly smile.

"Samuel. It's a pleasure to be your friend Leni."

"Same to you Sammy. You'll let me call you that, right?"

"Yeah go ahead." They shook their hands and realized that the other person's hand was really soft.

The bell rang and they both realized they had to go to class soon.

 _Damn it._ Samuel thought.

"Hey, I have to go to class. But before I leave, let me give you my number." Leni said with a smile.

Samuel had a calm exterior, but inside he was freaking out. _Holy shit, is this actually happening to me?_ Leni gave him her number and they both texted to confirm each other. "Bye Sammy! I'll see you around!" Leni said with a smile. "You too!" Sammy said smiling back.

As soon as she was gone, he let out a lovesick sigh. _She was beautiful, and she seemed like a real sweetheart. If I play my cards right, she could be my girlfriend by the end of this year. I don't even care if she's a little…. dim._ He thought. He was so lost daydreaming about Leni that he didn't see her enter his next class with him.

 **What do you think will happen next? Leave a review and I'll update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really should be doing my History midterm right now, but I decided that since you guys love this story so much, I'll update it for you, so your welcome.**

 **Leafall Willheart30: Thank you very much! It means a lot to me!**

 **Guest1: Yeah Sam is a nice guy, but I don't want him to be a beta male. I was kind of going for a confident semi-alpha male.**

 **Guest2: Congratulations! I have my first hate comment! Seriously though, if you don't like the certain pairing in the story, then write your own damn one. Otherwise, stfu and gtfo.**

Samuel walked into class with a lovestruck look on his face. He thought how nice of a girl Leni was, even if she wasn't that smart. Such girls like that were one in a hundred million. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the bell ring signaling that class had started. He didn't notice that Leni was sitting right next to him because he was getting his stuff ready for class. When he looked up, he almost had a heart attack and had to bite his tongue because he nearly screamed.

"Oh, hi Samuel! I didn't know we had the same class together." Leni said with a big smile.

Samuel responded back, "Me neither. It's a good thing we're sitting next to each other because I still haven't made any close friends with anybody in this school yet."

Leni suddenly had an idea that wasn't about fashion. She had developed a crush on Sammy after she visited him in the nurse's office, even though he didn't know, and she was going to flirt with him. With Leni being one of the hottest girls in school, one could say that she had experience with picking up cute boys. She put her hand on top of his. Looking up at him with shy eyes, she asked him, "I'm your friend, aren't I Sammy?" She noticed he seemed a little nervous and…. aroused. Biting her lip, she pretended to drop her pencil and said "Oops. Silly me." She giggled and then flipped her hair that was blocking her cleavage and bent down to pick it up, making sure that Sammy was looking, yet pretending like she didn't know he was.

Suffice it to say, Sammy wasn't feeling only love for Leni, but rather he felt like she would be in amazing in bed too.

 _Bingo._ Leni thought to herself.

Before she could have any more fun with Sammy, however, the teacher began class. The teacher was teaching a lesson about History as it was History class. Now, a lot of students were sleeping or covertly texting their friends on their phones, no doubt bored out of their minds. However, Sammy absolutely _loved_ history. He was planning on majoring in History when he got into college.

Leni was rather…. clueless when it came to school in general. Her sister Lisa had to help her every day, even though she was only 4 years old. A fucking four-year-old was smarter than her. Leni, despite being dumb, was self-aware of her intelligence. As a matter of fact, her parents had her IQ tested. Turns out she is barely at a measly 75. That means she is just a few points away from technically being mentally disabled.

Sammy was the only one actually doing anything productive in the class. Leni took note of this and saw how smart he was. She really was more into smart people. They were her type. However, all boys would immediately stop caring about Leni when they realized how dim witted she was.

The teacher suddenly dropped a bomb on the whole class.

"Alright class. We will have a group project about Westward Expansion that's due in a couple of weeks. This will be worth a large part of your grade. You will need to get into groups of two to four people. I will draw one person's name from this bowl containing slips of paper. At least one other person must raise their hand to join their group. Any questions?"

The class was dead silent as this was going to be very easy or very rough depending on who you were. The teacher said, "Ok our first student is." He grabbed a slip out and almost seemed exasperated. "Miss Leni Loud." Everyone just sat there in silence like they always did not wanting to be partnered up with the dumb girl Leni. Nobody wanted to partner up with her because she was useless for a lack of better words. She did nothing to contribute to the project in a helpful way, despite her best efforts. Leni seemed saddened that nobody would pick her to be in their group. Samuel saw this and was extremely mad at the kids. How could they be so cruel as to not be doing the work with Leni?! He realized she wasn't the brightest girl in the world, but all you needed was patience. After all, his mom did say he had the patience of Job. He raised his hand, not caring what anyone thought, and said, "I'll do it." Everybody was shocked that he would be willing to risk his grade to help out someone. Leni was also stunned that he would do that.

"Uh, ok then." The teacher responded. He went about calling other people's names and the rest of the class turned their attention to him.

Leni turned to Samuel and asked him, "Sammy, like, why did you do that? Everybody knows I'm not that smart." She had a downtrodden face and Sammy felt sorry for her.

"Listen Leni. None of these asshats in this classroom knows anything about intelligence. Half of them are too insecure about themselves and that's why they talk shit to you. They may see you as dumb, but I see differently." He said.

"What do you see Sammy?"

"I see a girl who can be very intelligent about many things. She just needs the right person to help her out." He said smiling at her.

"Wait, who would that be Sammy?" Leni said confusedly.

Sammy chuckled. Most others would be irritated and give up hope that Leni could be smart, but Sammy was determined to do anything for the girl of his dreams.

"I meant me, Leni. I will help you with all of your school work. I can help with your grades." He said.

"You really mean that Sammy?" She said with a smile of gratitude.

"Of course. You're a very sweet girl Leni." He said.

Leni was so happy that she hugged Sammy. He tensed up due to the unexpected nature of the hug but then hugged her back.

Leni quickly realized what she did and let go of him blushing furiously. Sammy was also blushing.

"Soooo." Sammy said.

"Soooo." Leni said at the same time.

Just then the bell rang signaling that class was over. Sammy started to pack his stuff into his bag and told the blonde girl, "I'll see you later Leni!"

"Yeah! We should hang out sometime!" She replied back.

Sammy was blushing hard. He really wanted to see where this girl lived and who her family was. This was the Loud family, though.

He had no idea what he was getting himself into.

 **Oh boy. Sammy's going to visit the Louds in the next chapter. Leave some reviews suggesting what you think will go down at the Loud House and I will see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
